When the Gundam Boys get prank calls
by Colony L2
Summary: Some of the G-boys friends decide to prank call them. Gundam Wing is not owned by Cat or Nee.
1. Hang ups

Disclaimer: There is on way I can own Gundam Wing. I would be too bust drooling over the images of the guys to get anything done.  
  
A/N: I was bored, and I was in a good mood. So I came up with this idea.  
  
When the Ladies call the G-Boys  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
Cat: *dials Duo's number*  
Duo: Howdy  
Cat: Moshi moshi tousan  
Duo: x__X  
Duo: Who is this?  
Cat: SHINIGAMI'S DAUGHTER CAT YOUKAI  
....click...  
.=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+Nee: *dials Trowa's number*  
Trowa: Hello  
Nee: Hey Tro is your gundam running?  
Trowa: Yes why?  
Nee: Then you might want to stop Heero. I think he is after Zechs again  
Trowa: Damnit. why can't he use his own damn gundam?  
.....click....  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
Nee and Cat: *dials Duo's phone number:  
Duo: Moshi Moshi  
Nee: SHUICHI  
Cat: LA LI HO  
Duo: x__X  
Duo: I AM NOT SHUICHI  
Nee: Your right, we need to cut your hair and dye it pink  
Duo: x__X  
Cat: YEAH  
Duo: NO  
Nee and Cat: But tousan  
........click......  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
Chelle: *dials Fei's number*  
Fei: Hello  
Chelle: Hey Fei it's me Chelle  
......click.....  
Chelle: *dials Fei's number again*  
Fei: *answers and hangs up*  
Chelle: *dials Fei's number again*  
Fei: *answers and hangs up*  
Chelle: *dials Fei's number again*  
Fei: *answers and hangs up*  
Chelle: *dials Fei's number again*  
Fei: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ONNA?!  
Chelle: Do you like cheese?  
.......click......  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
Nee: *dials Heero's number*  
Heero: Hn  
Nee: hey Heero, is that gun in your pocket or are you just happy to hear from us? ^_~   
Heero: it's a gun ...NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!  
............click............  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
Solo: *dials Zechs number*  
Zechs: Hello  
Solo: Is that your natural hair color or did you bleach it?  
.....click........  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
Solo: *dials Heero's number*  
Heero: Hn  
Solo: Do you know where your lover is at night?  
Heero: NANI?  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
Cat: *calls duets cell phone number*  
Duet: *has phone in pocket stuck on vibrate* hmm that's niiiiiice"  
Cat: Why isn't she picking up?   
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
Nee *dials heero's cell phone* riiing...   
Heero: Moshi-moshi  
Nee: are you lost onni-chan?  
Heeeo: yeah, acctaully. we let Duo drive and i think we're somewhere in florida. do you know how to get to NJ from here?  
Nee: -____-;  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
Holly: *dials Q's number*  
Quatre: Hello  
Holly: CHEESE CAKE!  
.......click.......  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
Demoness: *dials Heero's number*  
Heero: Hn  
Demoness: Daddy can I come home now?  
.............click.............  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
Kate: *calls Q*  
Quatre: hello?  
Kate: i've got your cookies!  
Quatre: my millano cookies! you stole them! nooo! *goes zero*   
Kate: Q? ...Q? are u there?  
Kate: Q..it's a joke i swear...i don't have em  
.........click..........  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
Cat: *dials Zechs' number*  
....ring.....  
...............ring.............  
................................ring..........................  
...............................................................ring....................................  
Operator lady: Were sorry but the number you have reached is no longer available. Please try again *bang*  
Cat: Omae o korosu Zechs  
OFF IN SOME NOMADS LAND  
Zechs: *sneezes*  
Noin: Someone is thinking of you  
Zechs: Yeah, and probably not in a good way  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
Tia: *Dials Fei's number while humming*  
Fei: Hello  
Tia: I lost the case to Sims Hot Date. INJUSTICE  
...........click...........  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
Holly: *Dials Fei's number*  
Wufei: What do you want?  
Holly: Hello to you too Wuffles  
Wufei: THAT ISN'T MY NAME  
Holly: Guess what?  
Wufei: Hn?  
Holly: IM WORKING ON BECOMING A BLACKBELT IN THE MARTIAL ARTS  
..............click............  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
Cat: *dials Heero's number*  
........ring...........  
..............................ring....................  
Heero: Moshi Moshi  
Cat: *voice disguised as Relena* HEE-CHAN  
Heero: AHHHHH...HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET MY NUMBER?  
Cat: *voice still disguised as Relena* Hee-chan leave Duo and come live with me  
..........click...........  
Cat: Heero? Hello.....Hello Psh  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
Chelle: *Calls Up Relena*   
Relena: Hello?  
Chelle: Hn   
Relena: HEEROOOO!?   
Chelle: No   
Relena: then who?   
Chelle: I'm the bitch with the shotgun   
Relena: ...  
.............click...............  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
Liz: *calls up Quatre*   
Quatre: Hello?  
Liz: Hi  
Quatre: Hi  
Liz: Hi  
Quatre: Hi....?  
Liz: Hi!  
.............click.............  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
Chelle: *calls up Trowa*   
Trowa: Hello?   
Chelle: WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO TALK?!?!   
Trowa: ....   
........click............  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
Chelle:*calls up Wufei*   
Wufei: Hello?   
Chelle: OH! YOU'RE SO SEXY! I'M GOING TO RUB FINE OIL ALL OVER YOU!   
Wufei: STUPID ONNA! *growls* You made my nose bleed....   
Chelle: Ugh... Weak...   
Wufei: o.O ....   
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
Chelle: *calls up Zechs*   
Zechs: Hello?  
Chelle: Who is this?  
Zechs: Zechs  
Chelle: SEX?!  
Zechs: NO! Zechs!  
Chelle: No Sex? Not fair!  
.........click..........  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
Lily: *dials   
*Duet picks up*  
Duet: Hello?  
Lily: HI! Am I speking to the lsdy of the household?  
Duet: *looks around* Hold on... *gives the phone to Quatre*  
Q: Hello?  
Lily: Hello, is this the lady of the household i'm speaking to?  
Q: NOT FUNNY MAXINE-ONNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
Chelle: *calls Duet*  
Duet: Yes?  
Chelle: Beep!  
Duet: Hello?  
Chelle: BEEP DAMNIT! ARE YOU DEAF?  
Duet: ...   
........click...........  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
Cat: *dials Relena*  
Relena: Hello  
Cat: OMAE O KOROSU BAKA  
Relena: Who is this?  
Cat: IM SHINIGAMI'S DAUGHTER  
Relena: You're Duo Maxwell's daughter?  
Cat: IIE. SHINIGAMI'S DAUGHTER!  
Relena: But isn't Duo Shinigami?'  
Cat: NO  
Relena: Yes he is  
Cat: NO HE ISN'T  
Relena: DUO MAXWELL IS SHINIGAMI!!!  
Cat: I KNOW BITCH  
............click...........  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
Chelle: *calls Heero*   
Heero: Hn?  
Chelle: Check your e-mail.  
*Heero checks his e-mail*  
Heero: Who is this?  
Chelle: I'm a local Porn star!  
Heero: ...   
.........click........  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
Nee *dails Zechs*   
...............RING...........   
Zechs: Hello?  
Nee: *in an eary voice* chapstick *hangs up*  
Zechs: *hits star 69*   
.....................Riiinnnnnnng...  
Nee: Hello?   
Zechs: are u implying that my lips are not velvety soft?   
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
Chelle:*Calls Duo*  
Duo: Duo speaking!  
Chelle: PSYCHOTIC BITCH SPEAKING!  
Duo: Um...   
Chelle: SILENCE! I WILL SEE YOU IN HELL YOU IMPOSTER SHINIGAMI!  
Duo: WHAT?! I AM NO IMPOSTER!  
Chelle: Do you even know what imposter means?  
Duo: ....   
Chelle: Thought so.  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
Lily: *calls Duo's number*  
*Duo answers the phone in a sleepy voice*  
Duo: ....hello...?   
Lily: Like oooooooh my god! is this like, the Maxwell residence?   
Duo: o.o ...yeah..?   
Lily: Am I talking to Duo or like some poser wannabe?   
Duo: Who is this?   
Lily: I am like SO your biggest fan and junk! I'm SO stooked to finally talk to you and stuff! So like, my friend Buffy wants to know what kind of udies your wear? you know like, boxers or breifs.   
.........click.......  
Lily: Hello? ACK! that is like SO rude!  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
Chelle: *calls Quatre*   
Quatre: Hello?   
Chelle: *holds nose to alter voice* Hello!  
Quatre: DOROTHY?  
Chelle: *laughs* I can't wait to see you tonight!   
Quatre: You know where I live?   
Chelle: of course I do!   
Quatre: o.O  
...............click............  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
Monnie: *dials Wufei* RIIING   
Wufei: Yes?   
Monnie: My Wu-onna!! *giggles and hangs up*  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
Cat: *dials Duet*  
Duet: Hello  
Cat: I'm a Moo-cow  
Duet: o__O  
Duet: COOL  
Cat: *sweatdrops*  
........click..........  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
Sara: *dials Heero's number and humming Missing by Evanescence*  
.............ring.........  
Heero: Hn  
Sara: Escuse me Heero Yuy?  
Heero: Hn  
Sara: We are taking a poll of how many males in you area own thongs. Would you mind telling us how many you own?  
.............click..............  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
Jenn: *dials Duo's number*  
Duo: Hello?  
Jenn: What color are your undies?  
Duo: Who is this?  
Jenn: Your stalker!  
Duo: o___O  
...........click..........  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
Duo: *dials Duet's number*  
Duet: Hello?  
Duo *in diguised voice* I've got the whip cream, chains and albino midgets. Where are you?  
..........click..........  
Duo: Duet?  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
This fic has been brought to you by the Shinigami Sisters, Nee & Cat, the number 42, the color pink, the demon D, and readers like YOU! ^___^


	2. The last call

BACK AT THE GUNDAM HOUSEHOLD  
Duo: *reading ff.net* hey hee-chan, come here. These girls think they know our phone numbers! Heero: hn. that's not possible. We're unlisted.   
*phone rings*   
*Quatre picks up*   
Quatre: Duo i think it's for u.   
Duo: hello?   
Nee & Cat : SUICHI!!!!!   
..........click.........  
Duo: *blink blink* HEY!  
  
  
~OWARI~


End file.
